


bright like the sun

by theshipshipper



Series: Social Media AUs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity AU, Crack, F/M, Social Media Fic, humor fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon and Sansa are at the peak of their careers when they sign onto a new film as co-stars. It would have been just another acting job – except feelings start to make things interesting.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://theshipshipper.tumblr.com/post/188535850976/bright-like-the-sun-a-jonsa-celebrity-au-parts)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one’s gonna be long so i _might_ update several times a day


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next one in a few hours or so. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one or two more posts before calling it a day. Let's see how fast I can edit them hehe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Kind of spent the entire day panicking over my film project. Anywaaaaay, hope you all enjoy!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro-tip: listen to the song for added feels haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (gendry and arya lowkey being a meme-ing duo ajdjfjf)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long to upload - had a fic i wanted to post in time for halloween but I couldn't finish it so i decided to leave it for now. Anyhow, back to our regularly scheduled program. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (im heading out in a while but i might be able to post another one shortly hehe)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it's gonna be back to our regularly scheduled program last time... but it's for real this time haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps i know not all of them are actually redheads on the show but let's just pretend kdkakckfksks)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH. I'm sorry for taking too long to update these past few days. I wanted to post as regularly as possible but real life, as usual, stands in the way hahaha. Anywaaaaay. thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been way too long since I last updated. Things have been crazy busy fro me lately. Hopefully, I’ll be able to upload regularly again. Anyway, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo updates are gonna come more regularly now, I PROMISE. 
> 
> Also, side note: the template is gonna look a little different from before bc i broke the phone i was using to edit those and couldn’t find the same apps on this new one for some reason. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this one!


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Gendry has zero chill hahahaha


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this MUCH earlier but I fell asleep hehe sorry about the delay.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while hehe sorry about that. Hope you guys enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! 
> 
> I still have a few (maybe around 6 or 7 more??? im not sure) chapters to add to this fic but I just wanted to take this time to thank you all so much for sticking with this story up to this point. I really appreciate all of you and I'm always happy to read your comments (and I'm sorry for taking too long to respond majority of the time hehe). <3
> 
> Anywaaaay, hope you guys enjoy this one! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It might be obvious at this point but this fic was highkey inspired by beliza's marriage announcement last year -- so the fan response here is legit just a peak of me and my friends losing our collective shit when it happened lmao)


End file.
